Collapsible chairs are prevalent in the prior art. Collapsible chairs offered are designed for even surfaces such as lawns, level campgrounds and the like. However, chairs which can accommodate a hunter or shooter need to meet requirements different from those of a typical collapsible lounge chair. In most cases hunting involves outdoor terrain which may be quite uneven or unlevel. Offering level seating, comfort and stability to a hunter and shooter is therefore a challenge, especially in a collapsible chair. Additionally, a properly designed hunting chair should include a gun rest. The present modular multi-functional portable seating device provides for a plurality of needs of a hunter/shooter, sportsmen and sportswomen.